This invention relates to a percussion instrument used by marching bands, and more particularly to a lightweight portable steel drum assembly for being played by marching bands while marching.
The steel drum is a musical instrument which is generally crafted from discarded 55-gallon drums or barrels. The creation of the steel drum as a musical instrument is credited as originating from Ellie Mannette in 1946. To transform the discarded drum into a musical instrument, the 55-gallon barrel is first cut to a particular height such that one end of the barrel remains intact and the other end opens into the interior of the drum. The enclosed end of the barrel is deformed into the barrel's interior forming a concave surface. Indentations are formed in the concave surface and are of particular shapes and sizes for producing specific notes when struck by a musical hammer or mallet.
There are several types of steel drums which include a soprano, a double tenor, double second, and a triple guitar. These drums each have a different set of indentations for producing various tones and musical voices. The indentations are located around the internal periphery of the concave surface and also around the center of the concave surface in a discrete pattern for producing the separate notes. For instance, the soprano drum has a skirt which is approximately five to five and a half inches in length and contains twenty-nine discrete indentations for producing a range of notes including two complete octaves and part of a third.
Steel drums are used in orchestral settings and in marching bands. However, due to the heaviness and bulkiness of the steel drums, the steel drums are mounted on stands and remain stationary. A typical steel drum weighs fifteen to eighteen pounds. Thus a two piece ensemble weighs over thirty pounds. The stationary placement of the steel drums limits the participation of the musician involved with the marching band. Unlike the other musicians, the steel drum musicians are forced to remain on the sideline while the other members of the marching band perform in the flamboyant on field musical production.
Furthermore, since no steel drum has heretofore been designed for being played while the musician is marching, no portable mounting mechanism has been provided enabling a marching band member to play a steel drum while marching on the field.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a steel drum which is light weight and portable for playing by a marching band member while marching on the field;
Also, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable light weight steel drum assembly which includes a sufficient range of notes for providing a musically viable instrument;
Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable light weight steel drum assembly with a particular layout of notes which enables the steel drum assembly to be easily played without requiring an awkward hand maneuver;
Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mounting mechanism enabling a musician to carry the light weight portable steel drum assembly in a playing position while marching on a field in a marching band.